Darkness
by bizinhavieira
Summary: ***When you have no dreams, all that's left is darkness.*** Bill is in his sixth year at Hogwarts when he meets a girl who wants to stay unnoticed: Dawn. Could his friendship erase the darkness that surrounds her?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_An uncommon Christmas_

* * *

Hogwarts was strangely empty, even for a Christmas holiday. This year stayed just about ten students at school and them, along with the staff, were having dinner at the Great Hall. Well, almost all of them. The library lights were still on and from between the shelves were heard steps. Without doubt, there it was a girl with her brown hair tied, she was not tall, but her posture showed haughtiness and her dark eyes were kind, but held traces of sorrow. She went towards the table already full of papers carrying two heavy books that she had taken from the shelves. She studied for what could have been an hour until, without noticing, she fell asleep over her papers. After a while she woke up at a start. Once again she had a nightmare.

"Merlin! Why did I have to fall asleep...", she said rubbing her eyes.

"You must love Ancient Runes if you rather stay alone at the library studying than having dinner..."

She turned to the source of the voice and faced a boy who was staring at her with his brown eyes framed with his flaming hair. "Well, it's none of your business...", she answered while packing up her stuff.

"Calm down, you don't have to run away. Don't you want help carrying those books?", he said as he came near her. Since she didn't answer, he continued, "I don't think we were introduced".

"Whatever...", she grabbed her bag and went toward the door. Well, she tried at least, because the boy held her up, "Could you please let go of my arm?"

"What have I done wrong? As far as I know, all I did was ask for your name, is that some sort of insult or anything?", he asked seriously.

"I just don't like being around people".

"But all I'm asking is your name. Please? Just so I'll be able to link to a name to the memory of your face", he smiled, the same smile she always saw when boys decided to flirt. But, well, it had never happened to her before, she had a special way of hers to keep them far away. She blushed. It skipped her mind for a moment the fact that she was leaving and stayed looking at the boy. He was way taller than her and, even though he tried to keep his hair out of his face, it kept coming back, like if the had a will of it's own, freckles lightly covered his face and made his smile seem even more childish.

"Dawn...", she answered when she came back to reality, "And you have no need to introduce yourself. I already know you name, Mr. William Weasley. Now, if you excuse me...", and she got out to the corridor.

"And how is it that you know my name?", said as he started following her.

"Unfortunately, I do share a dormitory with other four girls and, apparently, one of them is, or at least used to be, your girlfriend. So, as far as I try not to listen to her stupid murmurs, sometimes it's an impossible task".

"Sophie?", and as she went away he raised his voice and said, "But you can forget the Mister, ok? Call me Bill".

Without slowing her steps or at least looking back, she just shrugged and said, "Whatever", and went all her way to the dungeons. When she reached her dormitory, she laid her bag over her other things and threw herself over her bed with a book. But, before she started reading, she couldn't help but to think about Bill. Sophie wasn't so stupid after all, at least not on the subject of choosing a boyfriend.

* * *

"Well, well, well! Looks like someone woke up feeling good today!"

"It sure does, Charlie. And, by the looks of it, this someone is you", laughed Bill while they walked at the corridor.

"But I am always feeling good! I was even thinking about challenging you to a quidditch match. Although I'm guessing you might already have better plans for today".

"No plans at all... Just feeling happy because it's Christmas I guess", they kept walking in silence for a while, until Bill broke it, "Have you heard of a girl named Dawn?"

"Don't underestimate me, my brother. There isn't any chance of me not knowing at least the name of any girl in Hogwarts", Bill laughed at this remark, "Dawn Hadrian. Slytherin, sixth year, if I'm not mistaken. Odd girl... Never spoke to me. I believe she knows Sophie, am I right?"

"Yes, I think she knows Sophie... And you can't say a girl is odd just because she wouldn't talk to you".

"But it is odd..."

"You and your crazy theories... Anyway, can you believe that, although we are at the same year, I just got to meet her yesterday?", said Bill while both of them entered the Great Hall for breakfast and, as he saw Dawn alone at the Slytherin table, said, "She doesn't look that bad, does she?"

"Correct me if I am wrong", said Charlie as they sit down at the table, "You are seriously considering letting go of gorgeous Sophie to get along with that one?"

"I'm not considering letting go of Sophie for the simple reason that we are not together anymore. Besides, all I'm thinking about is to get to know Dawn better".

"Whatever... If you gave up the beautiful one it's just your problem... But let me tell you that will be an even greater problem if you insist in getting close to that Dawn... She is not what we would call 'sociable'".

Bill ate his breakfast and every now and then he would throw glances at Dawn's direction. Yes, it could be hard to convince her to allow him get close, but, for some reason he couldn't explain, he thought it would be worthy. And, who knows, maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea after all: he could swear that he caught her looking at him once or twice.

* * *

"May I sit here?", asked Bill when he reached her at the Christmas Feast table. There have been set just one table at the Great Hall. She didn't answer, just shrugged, "I shall consider this an yes...", he said as he sat down with Charlie at his side, "At least you didn't skip the feast to stay at the library today..."

"I'm hungry".

"Oh, yes, me too. I'm starving... By the way, Merry Christmas".

"Now that we are all here together", Dumbledore started his speech as soon as the last student joined the table, "we can begin to delight ourselves with the feast. Happy Christmas", and, with that, the table filled itself with the most delicious dishes and everyone started to help themselves.

"My brother got sick, you know, and, by the looks of it, it's a bit contagious, that's why mom thought it was better that me and Charlie spent Christmas here at Hogwarts..."

"Great...", she said without taking her eyes away from her plate.

"Why didn't you go spend the holidays with your family?"

"I didn't want to".

"Didn't they feel sad about it?"

"Look, Weasley", she answered looking at him for the first time that night, and he got a bit embarrassed to have her staring straight at his eyes, "I don't know why you are even speaking to me, but I will tell you something anyway: there are some subjects that are not supposed to be part of a conversation, my family is one of them".

"All right, I'm sorry. I just thought we could talk a little".

"Then you thought wrong. I'm serious. People ignore me and I ignore people. That's the way things are. I'm already used to it".

Dawn couldn't really understand why, all of a sudden, after six years studying at Hogwarts, anyone would want to talk to her. She didn't need company. She didn´t want company. Now, in her life, there was just space for her and her mother. She didn't want it to change. She liked the way things were. But then why did she let him keep talking to her a few other times during feast? Maybe it was because he looked at her in a different way, a way nobody had ever looked at her before... When this thought filled her mind she stood up and left, without saying even a single word to Bill.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading and that you leave me a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **

_The first step_

* * *

Ever since Christmas dinner Dawn was running away from him, Bill was sure of it. Well, it wasn't something that hard to find out, after all, every time he entered a room she was in, she would soon find a way to escape before he would have the chance to reach her. But now classes were back. He would take advantage of every opportunity to get close to her during the classes. Maybe this way, little by little, she would start to get used to have him around.

His first chance came with History of Magic. Not many students took this subject after OWL's, but Bill could see how he had never noticed her in the classroom: she was one of the last students to arrive and, as soon as she sat down at the very last table, she hid herself behind a few books as she started writing on her parchment.

He reached a piece of paper and scribbled "Good morning! Glad to be having classes again? Bill", he transfigured it to a little bird and made it fly over to her table. She didn't answer the note, but Bill couldn't help to feel satisfied. He was sure that he saw a smile fall on her face as she read the note.

* * *

"Dawn!", she heard someone call while she went out to the gardens to enjoy the great Saturday afternoon that they were having. She had planned to spend sometime studying by the lake. "Just pretend nobody called until they give up", she thought, but she didn't imagined that whoever was wouldn't give up. Soon enough a boy, looking for his breath, had reached her.

"Hi! I was calling you. I guess you didn't hear me...", Bill said with a smile on his face.

"I did hear you", she said without slowing her steps.

"Then why didn't you wait?", he asked resentfully. She didn't answer promptly, just stared at him. He really seemed hurt by what she said.

"Come with me", she said as she went to her usual spot. She dropped her things on the grass and sat down. Bill did the same. "Did Sophie ask you to do this?"

"To do what?"

"Send me notes during class, wave anytime we come across in the hallway and, now, following me to the gardens"

"And why would Sophie ask anyone to do that? Why would she ask me?"

"Don't play dumb... After all, this is her idea of fun, isn't it? Didn't she ever tell her boyfriend?", when she saw his confused expression, she softened her tone and said, "By the looks of it she didn't... Look, I don't know why she does it, but she is always after a new way to bother me, I have no idea what she wants from me and I really don't care. She probably doesn't know either, just a stupid joke from a stupid girl..."

"That doesn't sound like Sophie at all, she is sweet, she is..."

"Beautiful, I know..." Dawn cut his talk, "But if it isn't because she asked you, they why? If you want me to help you with homework, I have to tell you I'm not that good student..."

"Wow! Is that so hard for you to believe that all I want is to know you better? Just that, no hidden reason?"

"Actually it is. It didn't happen in sixteen years, why now?"

"Well, you can have my word that I only came because I wanted to get to know you, to try to find out what goes around your head to make you think that nobody on their right mind would want to talk to you", he smiled while saying that and she, once again, got lost in that smile, "It's ok if you don't want to talk to me, I was just wondering if I could stay here and read..."

"If I said you couldn't stay, would you leave?", she asked doubtfully.

"First I would try to change your mind to let me stay... So, either you would let me be here or we would keep this conversation going on and on until it gets pretty cold and we would have to go back to the castle".

"Very well...", she said and opened her book, "Do as you wish", and they stayed there, both silently reading their books, until the sun started to set and they had to get back inside the castle before they froze in the cold night.

* * *

Bill was in the common room, sitting by the fireplace. He was reading a book on the revolutions that happened all around the world during the 17th century. Dawn pointed out this book to him when he let go that he thought he would never know them all. Over a month had gone since that day by the lake. Dawn still wouldn't talk to him, but Bill knew it was just a matter of time, she had stopped asking him to go away, and now he knew that she was listening whenever he spoke to her. Would she, someday, lay down her arms?"

He didn't hold to this thought for long, soon the Grifinddor Quidditch Team players were arriving after a rainy training section, what means that soon enough all of them were around Bill trying to warm up themselves and, obviously, talk about quidditch.

"If we keep the rhythm", started Charlie, "Hufflepuff won't stand a chance against us next weekend".

"Specially because all they have is a good seeker, but who isn't even half as good as our dear captain. The rest of their team is crap this year", said Dave Simmons, keeper.

"Besides, it's unlikely that we would have worst weather conditions than the one we had today", laughed Susana, beater, "I thought we would freeze ourselves on the broomstick".

"Well, my dear, if you would let me, I could warm you up today", said Charlie putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Please, Charlie", she said when taking away his arm and, smiling, continued, "I know you too much to pay attention to your small talk", and everybody laughed at him.

"You are breaking my heart", he faked a hurt expression and said, "I only date other girls because you never give me a chance. A guy like me can't be alone. My brother can tell you how heart-broken I get whenever I am lonely".

Everyone turned their attention to Bill looking like they were having much fun with what was happening. "It's true. He gets all moody if he is not dating anyone. He thinks his good-looks and quidditch ability keep girls away. But I already told him that they don't come close to him because he is too modest", and them they all started to laugh.

"See, Susy? Even my brother doesn't understand me. That's why I always need someone beside me. Speccialy if this someone has a beautiful pair of gray eyes like yourself".

"Honestly, being the only girl in this team has a downside...", she smiled and gently kissed Charlie on the forehead, and said, "Sleep thigh".

"Is this the only kiss I get?", she said standing up. She slightly turned around and blinked an eye. "I have no idea how she is able to resist the Weasley appeal...". Everybody laughed and bade good night as they went up to their dormitories.

"Let's go to bed, brother. I believe Susy will only give you a chance in your dreams. You know she's got a boyfriend".

"A muggle boyfriend... So, I spend much more time with her then he does", Charlie stoped in the doorframe of Bill's dormitory so that his brother couldn't steep in, "Besides, until now no girl I wanted ever said no to me. Nothing happened between me and Susy because she is my friend and I care about her, not because she's got a boyfriend", he steped away from the door and smiled, "Keep in mind that all Weasley's get what they want sooner or later: and what I want is not at the Griffindor tower, but at the Ravenclaw's". With this, both boys got in their dormitory and went to bed.

* * *

Dawn was alone in a dark house. The dimn light in the room came through the stained glasses on the walls. She didn't recognise the place, but was drawn to walk through the narrow doorless hallway. She was sure that she was beeing followed. She quickened her steps. Her heart beating fast. She was afraid, but kept her hands with a firm grip. She started to run. She could see a thin light from the distance. She ran with all her strenght to reach the light before whatever was chancing her could catch her. As she got closer she saw a silluette appear at the lighten passage. Soon she could see who it was: Bill. He was offering his hands to her and calling her. When she thought she would reach him the floor bellow her crambled and she fell down a bottomless precipice.

"Finally! I thought you would never wake up", as she oppened her eyes Dawn could se the girls who shared the dormitory with her around her bed, they had probably been trying to wake her up, "And stop screaming. I'm tired of waking up at two o'clock in the morning. Next time we will throw you out, maybe then you will stop to have these dreams", said Sophie while she went back to her bed, beeing followed by the other girls. What did they think anyway? Did they believe she liked to be awaken by nightmares? Big empty heads, all of them. And why the hell was she having this dream over and over again?

* * *

_A/N: Liked? Didn't like it? Well, let me know so I can improve my writing! Thanks for everyone that has left me a review already! I love you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER III 

_Problems_

* * *

"Are you all right?", Dawn turned around at the sound of the preoccupied voice, but didn't answer and Bill continued, "You are pale... Want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

No, she surely wasn't feeling good. But it was not a case the hospital wing could solve unfortunately. She hadn't been able to sleep. She was having the sensation that something bad was about to happen. But she didn't feel like talking about it, so she just answered, "I guess I'm okay, just couldn't get enough sleep. That's all".

"But you are not sure..."

"Well, you can never be sure, really", she surprised herself giving a slight smile.

"So I'll walk you to your class. Just to be sure that you get there well", she tried to argue, but he didn't let her, "That was not a question. Shall we?", he said smiling, they walked side by side for a few seconds until he asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"How do you mean to scourt me if you don't even know where I'm going?"

"You don't have to tell me, I just asked for asking. After all, doesn't matter where we are going, isn't it?"

"Of course it matters. I may be going to a place in the opposite way of where you want to get..."

"I don't think you understood me. I don't have a place to get, but two. First of all, I need to get to your classroom. Then mine".

"But then you will probably get late for class".

"That's not what matters... If I don't walk you there I'll be in class wondering whether you got in yours all right or not. What is the use of getting in time if I'll not be paying attention?"

They walked in silence for a while until Dawn asked, "And why do you care?"

He looked at her, she was staring seriously at him, and he smiled, "Anyone can see you never had friends... I care because I like you. Even though you are slightly unfriendly most of the time, you are a nice person", he winked at her and continued, "But you don't need to worry, I'll not tell this to anyone. I don't want to damage your image", Dawn couldn't help to smile, "Shall we get to class then?"

* * *

"Know what? You are driving me crazy with this interrogation", said Bill, but he wasn't mad, he was enjoying Anne's curiosity, she was a Gryffindor prefect like himself. Since the beginning of their round tonight she was surrounding him with a question.

"This is not a interrogation, no sir. It's just that I don't remember you ever being late for class ever. I just want you to tell me why!"

"I could tell you, but I love to see you so curious".

"You are not the worthy the air that you breath...", she said grumpily, but a moment later she smiled and said, "I'm sure you were with some girl. And, since you don't want to tell me about it, it must have been with Sophie".

He laughed and then said, "And why wouldn't I tell you if it had been with Sophie?"

"Because you know I don't like her, that I think you deserve someone much better then that one. Besides, I don't think you two look good together, she is too stupid and snob..."

"You are not the first to tell me that..."

"That you two don't look good together or that she is stupid?"

"That she is stupid", he laughed, "I've never thought of Sophie this way, but I'm starting to have my doubts on her character".

"And you really should reconsider your opinion... She didn't act like herself when you were around. It could be that she did that because she liked you, but I'm not so sure if she is able of liking someone... Besides herself, obviously... She feels pleasure in treating people like dirt..."

By the way she spoke of it, Bill felt that Anne was one of this "people" that she was talking about. "Sorry, I didn't know she mistreated you".

"Oh, no big deal, really. It was more the fact that I am muggle born that bothers her so...", she slightly smiled, "I think the round is done... Shall we go back to the tower?"

"Sure... I still have a huge Aritmancy essay to finish by tomorrow".

"Now, changing a bit the subject, weren't you gonna tell me why you were late for class today?"

"You will never come around, will you? I already said I won't tell you..."

"Weasley", came a strong voice from behind them. As they turned around they saw the Potion's Master at the end of the corridor, "Keep going, Isacson", Bill just nodded her and she left, but not without murmuring a 'good luck' to him.

"Wanted to tell me something, professor?"

"It won't take long, Weasley. I want you to get away from Dawn".

"But why that, professor? What's the problem with..."

"I believe I made myself clear. I don't want you close to her. I just hope I don't need to make anything harsh to make sure of that".

"Severus", said a woman that was walking closer, "You don't have to freak out the boy!"

"I expect we don't need to have this conversation once more", said Snape still talking to Bill. Then he looked toward the other professor and went to the dungeons. The professor was going to go back her way, but Bill called after her:

"I just don't get it, professor Stein. Why does professor Snape want me away from Dawn?"

"Dear boy, he is just worried. He will never tell anyone this, but he loves his niece too much, just like he loves his sister. But it's too late now. We better get to our rooms", she said getting back to her way and leaving Bill alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Dawn was hidden at a table at the back of the class, drowned in her reading while the class didn't start. Bill scared her as he sat down beside her and said, "I need to ask you something".

"And it has to be now? I'm reading".

"You are always reading. Besides, I want to ask this before the class starts".

"Then say it", she said unwillingly, she never liked being interrupted.

"Are you related to professor Snape?"

"Why the question?"

"I just want to know. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't understand why do you want to know that", she said as she angrily closed her book and then turned around to face him, "I told you once that my family is not a subject to conversations".

"I can't believe I had to find this out by someone else".

"I would really like to know the vital importance of this sort of information... But professor Vector arrived".

They stayed side by side silently listening to the Aritmancy class, but with the thoughts on one another. Dawn couldn't get to understand Bill. He had never asked about her family, why now? But this would have to wait, that feeling that something bed was about to happen was tormenting her, she really couldn't focus in anything else.

Dawn couldn't keep these thoughts for long, soon enough professor Snape appeared at the classroom door and asked to speak with professor Vector. Few moments later she came back to class and called, "Hadrian, gather your things, you're going home. The head of your house will explain you better".

Bill noticed that when she heard this words her face changed, she looked scared. She got hold of her books and run out of the class without saying a single word.

* * *

_A/N: Liked? Didn't like it? Well, just leave your review to let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER IV**

NEEDING A FRIEND

* * *

It has been three days since Dawn suddenly left the classroom and she was still gone. Bill was getting more and more worried. What could have happened to make her leave school at such short notice? The took a glimpse of the Slytherin table and no sign of her. Was this what professor Snape meant that he would do to keep them apart? No, it couldn't be, it would be too drastic, wouldn't it? He couldn't help but to look again at the table full of slytherins. The truth is that he would never forgive himself if she was to leave Hogwarts on his account. He was about to search at the table after Dawn again, but as he turned he found a girl standing behind him.

"I saw you looking for me, Bill".

"I wasn't looking for you, Sophie".

"You weren't, right?", she said with a small smile and then bend over to whisper in his ear, "So what were you searching for at our table?"

"I wasn't looking for anything, and, even if I was, it would be none of your business".

"All right, baby. You don't have to tell me. Do you know I'm going to Hogsmead alone today?"

"Well, take care not to get lost then. I'm going then, I'm done eating".

"You want to keep me company? I mean, since I'm going alone and you too, then..."

"I'm not going alone. Now, if you excuse me...", he stood up and walked toward Anne who was sitting at the end of the table with her friends and then whispered to her, "Could you go with me to Hogsmead? It's a matter of life or death", he laughed, "I'll explain on the way".

She laughed and stood up saying, "I'll sacrifice myself, but you will have to get me a hot chocolate".

"It will be my pleasure!", he said and then bowed to the other girls that stayed at the table laughing, "I expect to meet you latter, ladies". Then both of them left being followed by Sophie's eyes.

After they had already walked for a few moments on the path to the town, Anne asked, "And to what do I own the sudden invitation?"

"Sophie wanted me to go with her".

"Oh, I get it".

"I hope you don't get mad, but you were the first person that crossed my mind..."

"No problem", she said smiling at him. The truth in that smile took all his doubts away. "I had nothing planned for today. And I'm even going to get a hot chocolate now", she laughed.

* * *

"Knight to F4".

"Bishop to F4. Xeque mate", said Bill. He and his brother were bent over a chess board for over a hour. Bill had already won twice.

"Great...", said Charlie.

"Another match?"

"Of course not! Are you mad?", Charlie stood up and started putting the pieces away, "It's no fun to loose, you know?"

"Then win next time".

"Very funny... Besides, don't you have any essay to make? I have a giant one for Care of Magical Creatures".

"I have one too. We better work on them..."

"What's wrong, brother?"

"Nothing, Charlie", smiled Bill standing up to get his bag, "I'm just a little worried".

"And may I know why?", said him seriously, but then he smiled broadly and said, "Or should I ask with who?"

"You are not worth a knut", laughed Bill, "But I'm worried with a friend..."

"Oh, yes... A friend...", Charlie got his face closer to his brother and whispered, "You know, I think Anne is into you".

"Don't be silly, Charlie...", he said pushing his brother back to the sofa.

"You know I'm usually right about this sort of thing..."

With this remark, both boys started to make their essays, but Bill couldn't focus. If he told this to Charlie he would say that it was because he would be thinking about Anne, that he would be worried to know if she really liked him or not. Charlie didn't understand what was going on in Bill's head. His thoughts were all around Dawn and the fact that she was gone for a week already. He missed her. He feared she would never come back. He had to find out something about that or he would get crazy. But not now... If she doesn't show up at History of Magic tomorrow he would go after any information. Even if for that he would have to go talk to the Potions Master in person...

* * *

No sign. His last hope was that she would turn up to Professor Binns' class, but she never showed up. He was walking down the corridor but, instead of going to the Great Hall to have lunch like everybody else, he was going to the dungeons, he was going to talk to Professor Snape now. But, as he entered a corridor he saw her. He barely recognized her: her hair was loose and were covering her face in a way that he was unable to see it, but he was sure it was her. He fastened his walk. When he called for her, Madam Pomfrey stood in front of him.

"No yelling, Weasley. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey", that was when he noticed that he was in the Hospital wing, "I just want to talk to Dawn".

"Oh yes. But you will have to wait a little, I'll attend her first", then she went inside and closed the door, leaving him outside. What could have happened? He waited for about half an hour until she returned.

"Okay. Now you may come in", she smiled as she opened the door, "But I'll be right here in my office with my eyes and ears very alert".

He slowly went to her bed. As soon as she saw him, Dawn lowered her face and her hair covered her face once more.

"I didn't expect you to see that I arrived..."

"I was coming this way when I saw you at the corridor", he smiled sitting in a chair by her bed, "I decided to return you book and thank you", he said as he reached her a book and a small package. As she reached for it, he noticed that her arm was hurt, but he didn't say anything.

"What's this?", she said as she got the package.

"A little present to thank you and to give you a welcome back", he said without helping to get a little flushed, "I hope you like it...". As she opened the package, she saw a small wood circle with a net inside and decorated with feathers and stones. Before she could ask anything, Bill said, "It's a dream catcher. They say it is able to filter the dreams, letting only the good ones go through... Maybe you'll be able to have a better night sleep", she didn't say anything, looking at the present, "Sorry, it's a silly gift".

"It's beautiful. Thank you", she said smiling and looking at him for the first time that day. Her face was hurt like her arm.

"You are all hurt. What happened? I thought you were having family issues".

"And I was. But it's all under control now. This scratches will soon go away..."

"But who did it?"

"There is no need to worry, ok? Soon it will all be over...", he tried to say something, but she didn't let him, "I don't wanna talk about it, ok?"

"Okay. I think I'll be going then", he stood up to walk away but she reached his arm, "Do you want me to stay a bit more?", she simply nodded and he sited back down.

* * *

_N/A: I hope you all enjoyed! But even if you didn't I would much apreciate a review!_


End file.
